


Sing a little song - Monsters of the Past

by Monsters_maid



Series: MonsterMaid - WWE [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsters_maid/pseuds/Monsters_maid
Summary: Penny Cavallo reflects on the strange circumstances that’s brought her to her first monster. Can she befriend him?Word Count: 656Warnings: NonePairings: NoneCategory: Fluff/drabble
Series: MonsterMaid - WWE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sing a little song - Monsters of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anyone who knows me knows that I have been a Kane fan since I started watching wrestling in the late 90′s. It was when I really got into my writing and creating characters. I think it’s why I connect to wrestling so much because I have so many good memories behind it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone here save my OC. Everyone is owned by their respective companies, nor do I claim to write for the actors/people behind their personalities. This is strictly about the characters/personalities.
> 
> These stories aren’t consecutive as I tend to jump around how I write. However, the are in linear order.  
> These will eventually mash into other wrestling companies and storylines I enjoy so these aren’t exactly canon or true to the real flow of time. This is just a fun fandom mashup for myself.

He liked it when I sang.

The Corporation hadn’t been able to keep their monster in check except threatening to send him to the asylum. However, their brute wasn’t going to be any good to them if they constantly had To put him in a straitjacket. They needed a solution.

It was actually how we met. It was the most bizarre thing as I stood on the smoky stage for an open mic tryout. Looking out into the crowd to see a masked figure that loomed above nearly everyone else, his mismatched eyes fixated on me. He’d escaped them one night, storming out of the arena in a mixture of anxiety, anger, and fear. He somehow ended up where I’d been. It had scared me to death when I saw him looming there. I’d never seen anything like him, but he never threatened me. He never tried to hurt me. The large masked man had simply stopped to listen to me and when Vince MacMahon, leader of the WWF and Corporation found out, he offered me a job.

“Hold still,” I chided lightly, as I kept the big man’s hand in my lap. We were in his hotel room, sitting on the edge of the cheap bed. Even sitting, he towered over me. He never spoke save for the occasional grunt or animalistic sound. Kane’s mismatched eyes watched me through long tangled brown hair as I continued to wrap the gauze around his wounded knuckles. “You really shouldn’t fight outside the ring...you always seem to get hurt...” I murmured.

He didn’t answer. He never did. 

I had been working with the monstrous man for over a month now. I was his valet as odd as it sounded. I didn’t do much. Walked out with him down the ramp and when things got nasty or out of control, I reeled him in and brought him back to the backstage area. Jerry “The King” Lawler had started calling me “Candy Kane”. I wasn’t sure how I felt about that. 

Still, it was damn good money, and I got to travel all around the states. I was never going to get anywhere in my backwater little town. This opportunity was taking me places! Plus, it wasn’t like my charge was ever violent towards me. I never understood why people were so cruel to him.

Burned, people said, scarred when he was a child. He was the brother of the Undertaker, a man I had only heard whispered about in the locker room. Other people called him a freak and a monster. He never removed the black and red leather mask over his face. Not while I was around at least. It didn’t surprise me that people were scared of him, but how they treated him wasn’t fair either. 

I couldn’t blame him for being angry and upset. They treated him like an invalid, screaming and shouting at him. They made fun of him behind his back and insulted him to his face. I could see intelligence in his eyes...it just wasn’t fair. He didn’t deserve that kind of abuse. I hadn’t understood yet why he didn’t fight back.

“There,” I said, tying off the bandage over bruised and bloodied knuckles before smiling at him. “All better. Maybe you should try to punch your opponent next time and not the stairs next time,”

He tilted his head, like a puppy, at me. A ginormous, scarred, monstrous puppy. Then he gave a gruff, gravely sound, something that was rattling in his throat and chest. For a moment, I thought he was coughing and then I realized he was laughing.

I had made the monster Kane laugh. A rush ran through me and I found I was laughing too. 

He reached out with his uninjured hand, pulling at the dark hair that fell over my shoulder with his gloved fingers.

‘Friend,” the word came out in a long, gravely syllable that sounded like rocks in a blender. “Sing,”

I couldn’t help but smile. He spoke! He had spoken to me, finally! I bobbed my head. 

“Okay, big guy, any requests?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback! I love hearing your ideas and questions as sometimes they include things I’ve never thought of. Please feel free to leave any!


End file.
